


Accept The New

by fuzzymustard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Louis is a jerk, M/M, Soccer player!Louis, but not really, idk - Freeform, journalist!harry, perrie harry and niall are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzymustard/pseuds/fuzzymustard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college au where harry is a witty journalist who is in love with louis, captain of the soccer team who is trapped in the closet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accept The New

I should not be here. I should be home eating ice cream and wallowing in self pity for failing a test that I studied ruthlessly for. Yet, here I am at some Zeta Alpha whatever fraternity house as they party for whatever reason (Do they need one?). 

The music in here is pulsing and everyone is everywhere. I can hardly breathe or think. Why did I leave my fortress again? Oh yeah, Niall and Perrie are my wild animal roommates who will stop at no-

My angry thoughts were cut short and I feel an ice cold liquid drip down my chest. 

I'm frozen as I try to comprehend what the hell just happened.

"Bro! I'm sorry! Bro! ..You okay?" a voice in front of me shouted.

I finally snapped out of it when the person shook my shoulder. My eyes focus on no one other than Louis Tomlinson. Captain of the soccer team and ruler of campus. (The boy I've been in love with since the end of last semester.)

"Uhh..yes I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you thanking me for spilling my drink all over you?"

"What? No! I.."

"I'm kidding! Listen, are you good? I've got to get this drink back to m'lady before she has my balls" he says with a glint in his eyes, "Which I don't necessarily have a problem with if you know what I mean."

I've wanted this man to wink at me for ages but not in this context.

"Haha..I know what ya mean. And yes I'm good, but I think my shirt has seen better days," I say glancing down at my shirt which is now sporting a vibrant blue splat in the middle.

"I actually think it looks quite good, mate. I'm gonna jet now. Sorry again.."

"Harry."

"Sorry again, Harry," he said twirling and walking off towards the patio. 

Jesus. Best and worst 4 minutes of my life. 

I turn around to begin my search for my terrible friends but I bump into someone, sending another drink spilling onto the front of my shirt again. What the fuck!

"Harry! Watch where you're going klutz!" Niall laughs. 

"It takes two to tango, asshole!" 

He shrugs as he passes me the same blue liquid that Louis spilled on my previously. 

"What is this?" I ask taking a sip of the sugary drink.

"That my friend is an Adios! It's got lots of shit in it and once you've had enough, you'll be saying 'Adios, motherfucker!'" he laughs as he toasts my cup. "It's also the only drink this shitty fraternity has for free right now. The bar upstairs is for brothers and chicks only," he said begrudgingly.

I just nod and continue to sip. He shouldn't be complaining about the drinks here, especially since fraternities on campus never invite non-brothers to their parties..but whatever. 

"Where is Pez?" 

"She's probably sweating her make-up off out on the patio because Zayn fucking Malik started chatting her up when we were getting drinks."

Zayn Malik! Midfielder for our soccer team and Louis Tomlinson's best fucking friend. And she's out there with them on the patio. 

"Look Harry, there she is!" Niall says as he points to our friends squeezing through the crowd to meet us.

I grab her arm and maneuver her to us safely. 

"You guys will not believe this! I was sitting out there with the soccer team and I got invited to sit at the WAG section at their game tomorrow! You guys have to come with me! Please!" she begged gripping our arms.

"I've got that study sesh tomorrow for my Anthro class, Pez or else you know I'd be there for chicks and football."

"Harry?"

"Ehh..I don't know.."

"Harry. This is your chance to whoo Mr. Captain and cover the event for the paper. This is their first game of the season! C'mon!"

"I'll only agree if we can leave this party early," I say crossing my arms.

"Deal. Plus we need to get our beauty sleep for tomorrow. We've got men to catch."

"I win nothing out of this agreement. You guys suck," Niall says as he tosses his empty cup on the door and follows us to the door.


End file.
